God Tree
Shinju (真珠,Juubi) is the primordial entity that has existed for many eons and stated by Kurama to be the progenitor of all life and is stated to have no mind and is immeasurable chakra and energy and it's very presence leaks nature energy itself. History Year's before all ninja villages there was a time where humans fought endlessly showing nothing but blood and bodies and when humans sort out a way they tried so hard to pray for the God Tree to answer there prayers to end the chaos and violence that plague the lands for many centuries and one day a princess known as Kaguya Otsutsuki had went against the law of worship for humanity and eat it's forbidden fruit. She had gained the shinju's divine power along with chairs which she had passed down to her son's this power consumed Kaguya which made her the Shinju's physical incarnation where it rampaged the land in rage and hunger for its lost chakra so it plagued the land like humans did killing. Eons later the descended relatives of Hagoromo's and his eldest son Indra would use the shinju the way Kaguya would had years beforenthis being was Madara Uchiha who had read the tablet the sage had left. But left in despair because of his last brother's death madara ignored the warning and used the ten-tail's power to cast the infinite genjutsu that it holds to make the world into what the user dreamed or even wanted. This only caused the 4th great shinobi war where thanks to Obito Uchiha who helped in his plan. Obito Uchiha Jinchuuriki Transformation Madara Uchiha Jinchuuriki Transformation Appearance The shinju appears to be brownish in color and have black lines around it's body and it's long but short in it's 1st form. The shinju appears to be fully brownish and skinny looking similar to a skeletal like being with a ear on the left side of it's head the eye on the right and the mouth centered but appears slanted to the left and it's tails form into hands in it's 2nd form. The shinju appears to be bulky with muscular arms in a very large scale and still appears brownish in color it is also able to stand up high on its leg's and use its body fully like a weapon. Abilities The progenitor of the world the shinju's abilities are supernatural able to manipulate disasters beyond control from thunder storms,tornados and even the ability to cause tsunami's. The shinju is so powerful it can pick up mountain's with great ease it can swallow oceans and its feet can cause lake's the being is so powerful it can even split nation's if it can even manipulate the natural elements with ease. It can control Earth,Water,Fire,Wind, and even lightning it can also use wood release thanks to madara using Hashirama Senju cells. Tailed Beast Ball Beam: In it's first form the Beast Ball takes the form of a continuous blast of the God Tree's ruinous chakra. Tailed Beast Ball: In all subsequent forms the Tailed Beast Ball takes it's normal spherical projectile shape being capable of wiping out cities, lomountain ranges, and more at multikilometer ranges with the shockwaves reaching back to the God Tree itself. Later forms use a plant like cannon to fire more powerful versions at a more rapid pace or to fire four at once if there is a Jinchuriki. Tenpenchii: Translating to mean cataclysm Tenpenchii is one of the God Tree/Juubi's most powerful techniques. By manipulating the natural world it creates a massive series of natural disasters. The phenomena involved in this technique include earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms and tornadoes which eventually result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion complete with iconic mushroom cloud on a vast scale. Cloning: The God Tree/Juubi is capable of splitting off small clones in large numbers with no known limit to help defend itself from attack. The ability is an extension of the regeneration and also can take the form of sloughing off body mass that is being burned in order to remove the problem since it quickly regenerates the mass. It can also create new arms on it's body to grab or attack people. Infinite Tsukuyomi: While in it's true form when the bud on top of the God Tree opens the eye inside can reflect off the moon onto the entire world, creating the ultimate Genjutsu, and making any battle a race against time.